Sunset Confessions
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Marlene McKinnon has something very important to say to Lily Evans. But will she be able to overcome her nerves and say what she has to say? Or will someone else beat her to the punch?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by the Ongoing - Gift Tag, and Constellation Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Ongoing - Gift Tag I'm writing my gift for Anna from Gryffindor and I chose to write for the prompts of Marlene/Lily with sunset. For Constellation Club I wrote for the Pisces prompt of Iota Piscium which was the dialogue prompt of "That is the man/woman/person I'm going to marry.". I hope you all enjoy this little bit of fluff called Sunset Confessions.**

Marlene McKinnon rushed over towards her long time crush Lily Evans excitedly. The girls hadn't been able to keep in touch with each other very much during the summer of their fifth year. Mostly due to the fact that Marlene's parents had planned a trip around France for the family to enjoy as part of their own way for treating their children for getting good grades during the school.

"Lil," she squealed throwing her arms around the red haired girls shoulders, "I have so many stories tell you about my summer vacation. You won't believe where my parents took us."

Lily smiled at her blonde haired grey eyed friend. She'd never seen Marlene this excited about something in the entire time that they'd known each other. "Did you guys to Majorca again?" Lily asked Marlene watching the other girl who was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

Marlene looked around and with a small smile grabbed Lily's hand feeling the tiny spark that was between them. "Let's go and talk about this by the lake. Like we usually do."

Lily nodded as she was drug off towards the lake. This was like their ritual, of sorts. Whenever one of them wanted to talk about something important or that they didn't want anyone else to hear they'd talk about it by the Black Lake. That way only the Giant Squid would hear what they were talking about.

"Marlene," Lily called almost stumbling, "slow down. I almost tripped back there."

Marlene slowed down but not by much. She wanted to tell Lily about her summer vacation but most of all she had something really rather important she wanted to tell the red head who'd captured her heart. And she didn't really think that saying it while sitting on a bench in the Great Hall would be appropriate.

"Marlene, it's almo..."

The tree they usually sat near was coming into view as the pinks and purples and oranges of the setting sun started to play across the sky. Marlene turned to look at Lily lovingly. She'd been planning her speech on how she'd tell Lily the whole trip but now all the words she'd practiced seemed to fly from her mind like the robins in the nearby tree looking for food.

"Lily," Marlene began nervously, "I have something very important I have to tell you. Something I've been wanting to tell you since mid-second year. But I just don't know..."

"I love you," Lily's voice cut Marlene short in the impromptu speech she was about to make.

Marlene's heart skipped a beat and giddy smile spread across her face. Lily had felt the same Marlene had this whole time and just hearing the other girl say those three simple words made her the happiest she'd ever been.

"I love you too," Marlene said pulling Lily into a chaste kiss. "I've wanted to tell you that since mid-second year. I just didn't think that you felt the same way."

Watching how nervous Marlene was Lily held out her hand to the blonde and gently pulled Marlene against her chest. "I have one really rather important question I have to ask you?" Lily asked with a soft chuckle at the nervous look on Marlene's face. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Marlene nodded wishing that Lily would stop dragging this out like she was. "I do," she whispered.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Lily asked getting down on one knee and holding out a small promise ring to Marlene. Watching as Marlene took her stance in shock covering her face.

"I...yes," Marlene squealed taking the promise ring and slipping it on her finger excitedly. "I love you so much, Lily." Leading Lily over to their tree the two girls sat down and continued to watch the sunset. "That is the woman I'm going to marry," she whispered to herself as she smiled over at Lily thinking that one day the promise ring on her ring finger would be a engagement ring.

**I hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff called Sunset Confessions.**


End file.
